Summer Vacation Fun
by XxCammieXZachxX
Summary: Percy invites Annabeth to stay over at his house during the summer. But Rachel Elizabeth Dare also wants to spend her summer with Percy. So, Percy ends up spending his summer with both girls, how will things turn out?
1. Telling Him The True Me

**This is just a short Fanfic I decided to write, enjoy =]**

I do not own the PJO series

* * *

Percy's POV

I smiled when I woke up and smelled the wonderful aroma of my mom's pancakes. She's been so much happier ever since Paul Blofis moved in. When I walked into the kitchen I found Paul sitting at the dinning room table with his mug of coffee and newspaper.

"Good morning ,Percy!" Mom said. She was flipping over a blue pancake with the spatula. Paul peeked over his newspaper, then seeing me, he folded it neatly and smiled up at me.

"Hey, Percy!" He smiled. I smiled back, but I felt weird. He knows that I'm a half-blood now, I finally let my mom talk me into telling him. Since then I've had this funny feeling in my gut every time I see him. I still remember exactly how he took it.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Paul?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder where my mom was standing. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. I bit my lip and looked back at Paul. "C-Could I talk to you for a minute?'" I finally asked. _

_Paul arched his eyebrows, "of course." He stood up from the couch and followed me into my room. I took a deep breath as I sat down on my bed. Then I looked at Paul who was leaning against the door, waiting. _

"_Remember that day when Goode had that orientation? With the accident. I can explain why that happened, but I bet you won't believe me." I told him. He smirked and then sat down beside me. _

"_Percy, I remember that day perfectly. I still do wonder about it, It would really help if I knew. I see by the way your acting that this is hard for you, and I promise that I'll try to do my best." he assured me. I nodded stiffly. He has no idea what's coming. _

"_I-I'm a half blood." I finally said. His expression turned puzzled. "A half-blood, also know as a Demigod, are people who are part human, and part God. My father is Poseidon, God of the sea. He had me with my mother who is mortal. When a God and a mortal have a child, the are a Demigod because they are both God and Human." I explained out of breath. Paul's eyes looked distant, and far away. It was minutes later when he responded. _

"_Okay," was all he said. He looked kind of uneasy at first. Then, like, half an hour passed and he looked, uh, better. _

"_So, you believe me then?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. _

_End of flashback_

"Good morning," I replied. I ate two blue pancakes before I felt full. Then I headed to the phone and called an old friend.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Like or don't like? Reveiw!**


	2. Your Early

**Hey Guys! Hope you like =] **

**I do not own the PJO series **

* * *

"Hey, Rachel." I replied.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled in excitement.

"Hey, want to hang out? I can't for long though, because Annabeth is coming for a visit soon." I said.

"Oh, that girl you like?" She asked. I blushed.

"Yeah, her and I don't like her!." I lied. Everyone can see it but Annabeth. " So, you in or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure, I'll go. Meet you at the beach?" She sounded irritated.

"Yeah, see you then." And then I hung up.

I walked into the dinning room since that was the only way to get to my room when my mom stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh, Percy! Are you and Rachel going out again? I thought you liked Annabeth! If you like her you shouldn't be hanging out with a different girl so much! I swear you and Rachel are always doing something." My mom was shaking her head. See what I mean! Everyone knows that I like Annabeth, except for Annabeth herself!

"I _don't_ like Annabeth!" I lied. Mom knew I was lying, I could tell by her amused expression. "Rachel and I are good friends, and we just have a lot of spare time okay? I'm going to meet Rachel at the beach so I got to go." After that I hurried into my room and tied on my shoes. Then I headed out to the door.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and found Rachel grinning at me.

"Hey, Rachel!" I said. Rachel's grin widened and she walked over to me. She plopped down onto the sand next to me. We were at the beach's edge, it's waves splashing onto our feet. My shoes stayed dried, since I am the son of Poseidon. Rachel's shoes on the other hand were wet and dripping, I laughed. I poked her on the cheek and willed her to be dry. Moments later her feet and shoes were dry again.

"Thanks," she blushed. I grinned and nodded. My gaze averted back to the beautiful water, it was glittering because of the sun. The sky was clear and a nice shade of blue, small white clouds dotted the sky.

"So, how is Annabeth?" Rachel asked. She was drawing pictures in the sand.

"She's doing good. I can't wait to see her, it's been a long time." I answered. It's only been a month, I thought to myself.

"That's nice," Rachel said. I felt something on my hand, when I looked down I noticed it was Rachel's hand. I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but I didn't have the guts to tell her to move it. Rachel laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Her hair looked like fire in the sun, it was pretty.

"Oh!" I heard a way too familiar voice. "I'm _sorry, _did I interrupt something ?" I heard Annabeth yell. Rachel's head was already off my shoulder, so I stood up and walked to where Annabeth stood. I smiled at her. But, oh boy. She looked mad.

"Annabeth, your early! How'd you get-" I began, but Annabeth interrupted.

"So what if I'm a bit early? And exactly what were you doing with Rachel, Percy?" Annabeth yelled. She scared me when she does this. I stepped closer to her, and closer.

"She just laid her head on my shoulder, I couldn't just push her away!" I told her. Annabeth crossed her arms and looked me straight in the eye. She groaned and rolled her stormy grey eyes.

"Fine. Let's get back home, please?" She asked. I stared at her, her face was even more beautiful when in the sun. As if she could get any prettier than she is now. I gave her a warm smile and nodded/

"Okay, let me just tell Rachel." I turned around and saw Rachel frowning. Her eyes were darting between Annabeth and I. I blushed, but pretended not to notice otherwise. "Rachel, Annabeth and I are going home. I'll see you later, okay?" Rachel nodded, her face looked sad. I felt bad for her, I truly did. But… Annabeth is here.

"Nothing was going on back there, Annabeth!" I yelled. "She just laid her head on my shoulder! I didn't want to push her away, because that'd be rude." I tried to explain to Annabeth, but she wouldn't budge. She just kept that look on her face, it looked sad. That's what bugged me the must. I didn't like it when she's sad, I wanted to make her smile. I grabbed her hand, she blushed.

"Please Annabeth," I asked. Annabeth bit her lip, but the she relaxed.

"Okay, I forgive you seaweed brain." She muttered. I sighed and grinned at her. When we continued you walking, I still held her hand. We were at my house. I opened the front doors and then let Annabeth's hand go. I really didn't want my mom to see any of that.

"Annabeth ,my dear! Your back so soon, I thought that you'd at least stay with Rachel and Percy at the beach for a while." Mom said surprised. Annabeth shot me a look, I thought, for a moment, that she was going to tell my mom what she saw Rachel and I doing at the beach.

"Rachel and Percy were about to leave," Annabeth smiled. My mom really likes Annabeth, I know this because she's told me a million times. Every time I bring up Camp Half-Blood mom starts asking questions about Annabeth, and when my mom starts, she doesn't stop.

"Oh, that stinks," Mom said pitifully. Annabeth grimaced.

"Not for Percy," Annabeth snickered. Mom raised her eyebrows. I gave Annabeth a dirty look, she just smiled.

"Come on!" I said. I slipped my hand into Annabeth's and led her to my room. I saw Annabeth blush, but when she saw me looking she turned her head. When we got into my room I closed the door, not wanting my parents to come in.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Reveiw!**


	3. Parents Interupt Everything

**Hey readers! Hope you like the chapter! Xoxo**

**I do not own the PJO series =]**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth's POV

It was an awkward silence, but still neither of us said anything. I looked up, he was staring out his window. I looked him over. He was much broader then when I first saw him. His hair was also longer, beneath his ears. But his gorgeous green eyes were no different. Gorgeous green eyes that were now gazing into mine. I blushed and looked away, pretending that didn't happen.

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked. I shrugged and looked around his room. It was fairly clean, a few pairs of dirty socks here and there, but other than that it looked pretty nice. Percy noticed me looking.

"Um, yeah. See, I was going to clean up and stuff before you came… but you came earlier than planned so I didn't have time." He explained. I huffed.

"P-Percy?" I asked. Percy's head shot up.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you like Rachel Dare or not?" I asked. I wanted to ask this at the beach but Rachel was standing there so I couldn't make myself say it. I didn't say it on the way home either because I felt nervous. Percy sighed, and shook his head.

"No, she's just a friend." Percy promised. His eyes had a sparkle in it. I couldn't help myself from walking over and sitting next to him. Without thinking I wrapped my hands around Percy's waist. Percy stiffened at the touch, but then relaxed. He looked down at me, he was several inches taller then me now.

"Annabeth," He whispered soberly. He looked sad.

"What, seaweed br-" I was stopped by the touch of Percy's lips. I was about to push back, but the warmth and softness of his lips held me there. When he finally broke away I gasped for air. I looked confusingly at Percy and he smiled.

"What was that for!" I laughed. He laughed and placed two hands on my waist. I twitched at his warm touch. He hugged me tightly, and then held my head with his hands. He kissed me hard this time, it was rough but I felt nothing but warmth and the velvety feel of his lips. Eager. I put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He groaned, which only made me pull harder. Then someone knocked on the door. We jumped back. Sally Jackson walked into the room.

"It's dinnertime," she smiled.

* * *

**Like or dislike? Reveiw!**


	4. Talk About Embarrassing

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer! Enjoy! **

**I do not own this series!**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

What in the world is she smiling about? I faked a smiled and nodded, "Okay, mom. We'll be right there."

"Okay, and Percy? I invited Paul to stay over for dinner, so he'll be here too." She said before she left. I was enjoying what I was doing before you interrupted Mom, thanks for ruining my moment. I looked at Annabeth and saw the small blush on her cheeks.

"Come on, Wise Girl." I tugged her arm and she started following me out the room. Paul was already seated at the kitchen table. He smiled up at Annabeth and me when he saw us. Mom was getting the chicken out of the oven.

"Well hello Percy! Oh, and Annabeth. I've heard lots about you!" Paul said as he eyed the chicken on the plate Mom was bringing. I looked at Annabeth and saw the blush that hadn't faded, to darken. I looked back at Paul and frowned. I don't talk about her _that_ much.

"Oh, r-really?" Annabeth giggled. Mom sat the dish carefully in the center of the table, and sat down on Paul's right. I held out a chair for Annabeth, after she sat down I sat in my table. On my Mom's right, and Annabeth's left. And across Paul, like a family.

"Percy, dear?" Mom asked. I looked up and met her eyes. "what were you doing in your room? We just heard some weird noises." I could've sworn to the Gods my face turned cherry red. Actually, I almost choked on the piece of chicken I was eating. My mom was smiling though, just great.

"We were just, uh, talking.." I said pretending to be busy with the piece of chicken on my plate. I avoided my mom's eyes. I knew she was holding back a laugh. She always knows exactly how to embarrass me in front of my friends.

"Mhm," Mom mumbled. I bit my lip, trying to stop the blush. I looked at Annabeth, and noticed that she was blushing goofily, too.

"Teenagers!" Paul laughed.

"Shut up and eat your food," I muttered.

*** * ***

"Well that was-" Annabeth started, but I cut her off.

"Humiliating?" I suggested. She blushed and nodded. "I think it was worth it though." I whispered as I slowly grabbed her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her body against mine.

"Me, too," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. But that wasn't enough. She grabbed my face roughly, and smashed her lips against mine. My hands laid gently at her waist, bring her closer and closer until every inch of our bodies were touching.

"Mm," I mumbled against her lips. She giggled and I chuckled. The I heard someone knock on the door, leave us alone for crying out loud!

"It sounds like you guys are having way too much fun in there! Annabeth, dear. I think you should get ready for bed. Percy, you'll be sleeping on the couch, Annabeth can sleep in your room. You are _so _not sleeping in the same room." Mom teased. I pulled away from Annabeth and scowled at the door.

"Um, well I better go…" Annabeth whispered. She kissed me one more time before leaving the room. I walked out after a few minutes and saw Paul on the couch. I went and sat beside him.

"So, Percy. How's you and…?" He smiled.

"Annabeth?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded. "Fine, perfectly fine. Thanks for caring."

"You sound annoyed."

"Well, your not helping whatsoever."

"I rather not have my son making out with his friend in my house," Mom said coming into the room. I looked for Annabeth, but she wasn't there. "Annabeth's in the bathroom, getting dressed for bed. Which you should be doing too."

"Um, yeah. I will in a bit, Mom. Can't you see Paul and I are talking?" I said. I turned back to Paul. "It would be going much better, if you would stop _interrupting_!"

"Percy, be glad I'm even letting a girl stay in this house. I know your older, and that your hormones-" Mom started. I did not like where this was going. Not one bit, I've already been talked to about this. I really rather not go through that again.

"Wow there Mom! I'm good, thanks but no thanks." I stopped. Mom looked amused,. Ha-ha, very funny Mom.

"Hey, guys." Annabeth said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing _short _shorts and a tank top. I guess I see why Mom was trying to play the hormone card. Cause whoa! Annabeth saw me eyeing her and blushed, right in front of my parents.

"_See_," Mom chortled.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember, I promised to make a longer chapter! And I'm gonna try my hardest to make it a good one! Thanks, BYE! Love ya! ReVeIw**


	5. Movie

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating very much! I have other stories I have to update, and I'm testing in school. So it's hard trying to upate every story, sorry! I hope you like this chapter! 10 reveiws for another update! Thanks, and I love you!**

**I do not own the series!**

**

* * *

**

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I groaned. My back was hurting like crazy. When I sat up I twisted my torso a few times. Then I smelled the bacon and eggs, I looked over the couch and saw my mom cooking. She smiled at me when she saw me peeking.

"Hey, honey," she said as she dumped the sausage on a paper plate. I stood up but searched for Annabeth before I walked over to mom. I picked up a thing of sausage, but quickly dropped It back onto the plate. It was hot, but I guess you can't expect anything less, it _did_ just got cooking.

"So, is Annabeth still sleeping?" I asked before I stuck my burnt finger in my mouth. My mom laughed and gave me a you-knew-better look. She nodded her and looked over my shoulder. Since I was taller then her now.

"I think she is," she answered. She looked down at my bare chest. She rolled her eyes at me and said, "put a shirt-" there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Paul, I walked over and opened it. Surprised when I found Elizabeth Rachel Dare standing in front of me. Her eyes wandering over my chest, a small blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a small mini dress that was inches above her knees, and her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. She blinked and looked away from my chest, blushing even darker as she noticed I knew she was staring. I raised my eyebrows, why was she here anyways? "So, why are you here this early in the morning?" I asked her.

"We were supposed to watch a movie, remember?" she asked expectantly. Oh, that's right! I remember now, we were supposed to watch Get Smart together today. But that's not fair, we planned this before I knew Annabeth was visiting. I can't just ditch her, but I can't just ditch Rachel either.

"What movie?" I heard Annabeth say. I turned around and went breathless as I took her in. Her hair looked like a mess, but it was adorable and the way she stood there so innocent. I smiled at her and saw my mom looking. I bit my lip and looked back at Rachel.

"Um, well I can't just leave Annabeth here. We planned this before I knew she was coming, anyways. Maybe we can all got together?" I suggested. I looked back at Annabeth, and she was shooting daggers at me. It was kind of funny, but scary at the same time.

"Oh, sure," Rachel said in a disappointed tone. Rachel was staring over my shoulder, an angry look in her eyes. I knew it was directed at Annabeth though, they hated each other. This movie is going to get interesting. Not exactly the movie, but you know what I mean.

"Okay," I said. I stepped aside to let her in, and then I walked to my room. brushing Annabeth's cheek when I passed, leaving a warm trail were I touched. I flashed her a smile and made it to my room. Gently, I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my closet and pulled out dark blue jeans and a South Pole shirt, and a black jacket. I gelled my hair, making it stand up in just the right places. I splashed water on my face and looked for eye boogies. I really hated getting those. After I checked I walked out of my bedroom, with a grin on my face. It was 9:47, and the movie starts at 10:00.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked as soon as I finished searching. Mom pointed at the bathroom, she must be changing for the movie. I nodded and sat on the couch. Rachel was sitting on it, too. But she was at the far end, I hope Annabeth gets out fast. Just then, she walked out. Her hair was brushed and her curls were bouncing off her shoulders as she walked. She was wearing shorts that went as low as Rachel's dress, and she wore a sea green tank top. I smiled and she gave me one back. She sat down right next to me, and slipped a hand into mine. Immediately, a flood of warmth shot up my arm.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Seaweed brain." Annabeth said back. I remembered that Rachel was sitting just on the other side of Annabeth. I leaned forward and checked on her, she looked peeved. I bit my lip and leaned back against the couch.

"We should get going," I said after a few awkward minutes. The girls agreed and we all stood up. "Are you going to get cold? Maybe you should bring a jacket just in case." I said to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm not fragile, Seaweed brain." she exclaimed. She leaned in and gave me a warm hug. "Besides, I have you to keep me warm," she said into my chest. I nodded and hid my face in her beautiful blonde curls. I heard a throat clearing, and watched my mom walk over to us.

"Well, have fun kids, and be careful." she ushered. I nodded, I've heard that plenty of times already. Since Rachel and I have gone to many movies together before. Now it was her, me, and Annabeth. And since Rachel and Annabeth obviously don't get along, things are going to be different. I'll have to make sure I make the touching Annabeth to a minimum. After saying goodbye to my mom, we walked out of the apartment. I was glad the movie theater was only a couple minutes away. I told you, it's really, really close.

"What movie are we watching?" Annabeth asked me.

"Get Smart," Rachel muttered. Annabeth and Rachel glared at each other, both their eyes were narrowed. I honestly was getting creped out, chicks are scary sometimes.

"Uh, yeah. You know, with all the secret agents and… stuff." I said trying to catch each of their attention. I hate being in the middle of things like this, and I was literally in the middle! Annabeth was on my right, and Rachel was walking by my left. I did get both girls' attention, but only to shoot me a look. I sighed in relief when I saw the movie theater. I guided them to it, and we walked in. We walked to the ticket booth.

"Three tickets, please," I asked the women at the counter. She looked at me, and give me a big and warm smile. She told me the price, and I gave her the money. She gave me the tickets, but I noticed there was a piece of paper in the bunch. I looked at the girl questionably, but she just smiled wider. The girls had walked over and sat on a bench, I walked over to them and looked at the paper. It was her number. I quickly stuck the slip of paper in my pocket, hoping neither of the girls saw.

"Uh, so butter or no butter?" I asked as we went to the concession lady.

"Butter," Annabeth said.

"No butter," Rachel said. Except they both said it at the exact same time. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the two girls. I handed the girl the money to pay for the three Pepsi's, three bags of popcorn, and skittles for Annabeth and M&Ms for Rachel. I handed the guy our tickets and he told us the way to the right room. We walked in and saw many unoccupied seats. I smiled, I guess this isn't a very popular movie.

"Over there!" Annabeth whispered, she was tugging my arm and pointing to three unoccupied seats in the middle of the room. Rachel frowned and shook her head, pointing at some seats closer to the screen. I preferred the spot Annabeth pointed out.

"Please, Percy?" Annabeth pleaded. I made the mistake of looking in her stormy gray eyes. Even in the dark they were dazzling. I melted and nodded.

"It'll be alright Rachel," I whispered to her. She pouted and nodded with an annoyed look on her face. I felt bad, but when Annabeth pleads like that, there's no way I can argue. We passed a few people, and sat in the spot Annabeth suggested we go to. Annabeth was sitting on my right, and Rachel was on my left. Just like when we were walking here. Annabeth leaned over, and laid on my arm. I held her hand, too. I looked at Rachel from the corner of my eye and saw her starring at our hands that were combined.

All the lights turned off and the movie started. During the whole movie, I could feel the glares the girls were shooting each other. So an hour and some minutes later the movie ended, and I relaxed as the girl's eyes looked away from each others. During the whole movie, they glared at each other.

"That was… tense." I said. Both girls looked at me. "You guys were distracting me the whole time. With your glares, just calm down already." I said with a sigh. Both girls looked down. Annabeth squeezed my hand that she was still holding.

"I got to use the bathroom," Rachel said as we wove around the seats and people, trying to leave like them. We got to the bathrooms and Rachel walked in. I looked at Annabeth and she shrugged. She took my other hand and leaned up against me. Filling my body with heat, she laid her head on my chest. I looked down into her stormy gray eyes.

"I don't want her here," she pouted. Her lower lip jutted out and her eyes looked sad. I touched her forehead with mine, our noses were touching, too.

"Why not?" I asked. I breathed her air, and she breathed mine. Our faces were so close.

"Because she's trying to get to you, I don't want you to leave me for her," Annabeth admitted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She scowled at me, but I leaned in closer.

"You know what?" I asked, leaning in closer. "That'll never happen." At that, I touched her lips with mine. Just a small peck, but she kissed me back. He arms wrapped around my neck, bringing us closer together. I gave her gentle kisses, but then hardened them. Annabeth gave out a small moan as I sucked on her bottom lip. My hands were circled around her waist. My hands traveled up her sides, past her chest, and from her neck to her face. I planted kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and on her nose before pulling her into another hug. Just then, Rachel finally walked out of the girl's bathroom.

"Hey.." she said, narrowing her eyes at Annabeth who was in my arms. Holding my waits tightly, and was laying her head on my chest. "We should head back." Rachel said. I nodded and kept one arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Yeah, your right. Let's get out of here." I said. We walked past the girl who gave me the tickets, she glared at Annabeth before smiling at me. Rachel was walking fast ahead of us, sometimes glancing back at us but quickly looking away.

"What's her problem?" I whispered into Annabeth's ear. She shrugged and looked up at me.

"Probably me," she said. I knew Rachel had feelings for me, she's my best friend. But I didn't think she felt more towards me then she would with a friend. But from the jealous looks she's been shooting Annabeth and I, I can tell she has a crush on me. I feel weird knowing that, because I didn't feel anything as powerful as that for her. She's just my friend Rachel, nothing more. Annabeth is who I want, and who thank the Gods, I have. I tightened my grip around her waist. Smashing her against my side. She giggled and wrapped both her arms around mine. Rachel stopped in front of us.

"Well, goodbye Percy. Annabeth." she said as she walked up the stairs, looking at them one more time before walking inside. She slammed the door, and a flower pot that was on the porch fell off and cracked on the sidewalk.

"Keep walking, and pretend you didn't see that," I whispered into Annabeth's ear and pulled her forward. We talked the whole way to my apartment. When I opened the door Annabeth's hands unwrapped themselves from my waist. I freed her, too, but grabbed her hand in replacement. When we walked in Paul and my mom were sitting on the couch-

"Mom!" I hissed. Mom and Paul were kissing on the couch. Which really freaked me out, because, well, she's my mom for Pete's sake! Mom and Paul broke apart, looking embarrassed. Mom and I are so going to have a talk later on. I chuckled and led Annabeth to my room, ignoring the sort of annoyed look my mom was giving me. When Annabeth and I walked into my room, I closed the door and looked back at her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. She smiled and took a step closer, wrapping her arms around my neck again. My arms encircled her waist and smashed her against me.

"I can show you better then I can tell," she whispered as she brought my lips to hers.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reveiw and tell me what you think! Also, sorry if there is a sentence missing or something, my computer hates me so it doesn't like working for me! Thanks, 10 reveiws please!**


	6. Bored

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm having troubles with my computer. And so now it takes me _much _longer to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll update again as soon as I can! Thanks, love ya!**

**~ I don't own this series ~****

* * *

****Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I sat lazily on the couch holding hands and watched TV. My mom and Paul had left and gone to dinner, without us.

"This is _so_boring," Annabeth commented.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, my head leaning back onto the soft cushions of the couch. It _was_ boring, and really hot now. My phone buzzed in my jean pockets, I wiggled from the buzzing before I took it out of my pocket. I checked the name of my touchscreen of my LG Slider. Sally Jackson, it read. I pushed the button on the side, unlocking the screen, and clicked 'accept'.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Percy, are you doing alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, amused. I've battled Gods, Minotaurs, and whacked out Demigods and yet she still thinks I can't take care of myself. That's just not right.

"Oh, well I was just making sure. So what are you and Annabeth doing?" She asked now. Maybe it was more the thing that Annabeth and I are alone in the house, then just being alone without an adult to take care of us or something. But Annabeth and I aren't ready, besides, we just started our relationship. That would be going _way _too fast.

"Just watching TV," I said reassuringly.

"Oh, okay. Why something so boring? How about you invite Rachel again, she's a very nice girl." Mom said. Annabeth stiffened at my side, I think it's kind of funny how both girls do that just by the others name. Though, the whole thing is just ridiculous. "What about Grover? And that other girl you mentioned once." she also said.

"Who, Thalia? I'll try contacting Grover." I said. I knew Grover had a cell phone, but he rarely answers my texts or calls. Not that I can blame him, he's a one heck of a busy Satyr. He's visited a few times, but not often. And he usually has to leave quickly after. And That Thalia, too. Sh's never visited me, but she has visited Annabeth before.

"Okay, dear. Well, the waitress is bring our food so I must go. You have fun!" Then she hung up. I looked to Annabeth, she was leaning closer to me, trying to hear what we were saying. I knew she could, Demigods have good hearing.

"So, are you going to call Thalia?" I asked her. Annabeth gave me a dazzling smile before nodding and hopping off the couch. I watched her disappear into my room and then back out with her cell in her hand. She came and sat down back onto the house. Entwining her fingers with mine as she held my hand again. I watched as her fingers pushed numbers on her flip phone, she pressed it to her ear. And a huge grin appeared on her face, Thalia must of picked up. That's good, I wonder if Grover will be the same. Speaking of him, I pushed the numbers of his cell number into my phone and waited as one ring passed, then he picked up.

"Percy!" He shouted excitedly.

"Hey, man! How's it going?" I asked afterwards.

"It's been great, we've found two more Demigods." He said.

"Awesome! Do you know who they're parents are?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered, curious.

"You'll know soon then, I bet."

"Yeah, I'm counting on it. Any reason you called?"

"Well, as I told you before, Annabeth is here. And we're bored, just watching some stupid show. We want you and Thalia to come over."

"Sure! What time do you want me there?" He asked excitedly. I smiled, I can't wait until I can see him.

"Anytime, like, now! Because I'm bored out of my mind!" I said.

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Cool, see you soon then?" I asked.

"Definitely!" And then he hung up. I looked back at Annabeth and noticed she was still on the phone with Thalia. Girls talk way too much. So I took the remote and flipped through channels, no of which caught my eye. House, Robot Chicken, Forensic Files... I was just not feeling it. I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Annabeth smirking at me.

"Thalia's coming," Annabeth smiled brightly, showing all her straight white teeth. I melted under her smile. I intertwined my fingers with hers and tugged on her so that she would fall into my lap. With a laugh she fell willingly into my arms. She cuddled up against my chest and looked up at me with another one of her dazzling smiles. I kissed each of her pink cheeks, and then she rested her head on my chest. I stroked her golden curls while I caressed her right cheek.

"Mmm," I mumbled as I buried my head in her hair, she giggled as I did. Her hair smelled like strawberries, I inhaled it. My body relaxed while I did. "So, when is she coming?" I asked, pulling my face out of her hair. She rested her hand on my leg, a couple inches higher then my knee. I couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped my lips. She laughed at my reaction and trailed her hand higher and then back down. She was teasing me, tempting me. I wrapped my hand around both of her small wrist and pulled them above my wrist. "That's not fair," I complained as I pressed my face into her shoulder. Smelling her sweet smell, I'm drunk on Annabeth. She tilted her head backwards as I placed small kisses all along her jawline and neck.

"It is!" She argued, she fought against my hold on her wrists.

"Is not," I argued back, she gasped as I nibbled on her earlobe. She opened her mouth to say something, but I covered her mouth with mine before she could get any words out. I put pushed my tongue against her lips teasingly, so when she parted her lips I would pull back my tongue. She groaned in annoyance, I smiled against her lips. I dropped her wrists and my hands wound themselves around her small waist.

"It is," she said in a defeated tone. Her arms took hold of my neck and crushed our bodies together, the feeling sent shivers through my body. My fingers slithered up her shirt and they pressed against her bare skin. Her skin was so warm under mine, I felt as if my fingers would blister. Annabeth's kiss hardened and became more intense, her fingers tracing circles on the back of my neck. Then slid down my chest, making me tolt my head back and let out a soft moan. The feelings she makes me feel make me insane, and thirsty for more.

"Don't tease me," I said as she broke away. She smiled evilly and licked the bottom of my lip, bitting on it. There was no pain, just pleasure.

"I am _so _going to get back at you for this," I gasped out. My hands started sliding farther up her stomach, but then I heard the door of the apartment door close.

"Looks like you had fun," and amused voice said behind us.

* * *

**So, watcha think? RevIeW!!!**


	7. And So The 'Fun' Begins

****

I know your realllyyyy pissed at me for not updating! But I'll make you a deal... Kinda. How about I just update as soon as I finish writing the next one or two chapters ? Okay then.. now that THATS settled... here's your chapter! ENJOY!

I don't own anthing!

* * *

**All Percy's POV!**

Annabeth and I jumped back and our heads snapped up. Thalia stood by the door in a pair of jean caprice, and a plain white tank under a black leather jacket. Her hair that she died the ends hot pink, were messily pulled up in a ponytail. Her long bangs fell in her face as she laughed at us. I narrowed my eyes and smiled evilly.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, and then turned back to Annabeth. I leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, and placed my hands on her cheeks, caressing them. Annabeth giggled in the kiss. I trailed my hands down her neck, down her collarbone, and down her sides. Brushing her chest as I went down, then settled them on her waist. I ended the kiss and looked at Thalia. She was making a gagging noise, and her face was of utter disgust. I laughed and leaned against the couch, bringing Annabeth into my lap. "I don't like to be interrupted." I chuckled. Thalia shot me a death glare.

"Thals!" Annabeth said and ran to Thalia to give her a hug, a faint blush still on her cheeks. I smiled as I saw the two, they're so close. That's probably why I haven't killed Thalia yet, that and because Zeus would turn me into ashes. I'm not exaggerating… "I've missed you so much!" Annabeth laughed as the two hopped up and down while still in an embrace. Finally the two came to sit on the couch.

"Me, too! I've just been so damn busy with the Hunters. Artemis has been keeping me busy, I've been really tired lately." Thalia sighed, shooting me a dark look as Annabeth patted her shoulder soothingly. "You know what would make me feel better? If that fish was gone!" Thalia said, pointing at me. First, I am NOT a fish. And second, this is my house!

"Thals! He stays here!" Annabeth pouted, flapping her eyelashes. Thalia huffed and pouted, glaring at me. She rolled her eyes and shrugged, Annabeth hugged her again. "Thanks Thals," Annabeth laughed.

"This better be worth it…" Thalia smirked. Annabeth sighed, amused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed both Thalia's and my hand, dragging us to my room.

"It will, come on you guys!" Annabeth said.

* * *

"I hate this game," I grumbled, grabbing another Sorry card, and flipping it over to reveal the number. It was a 6! I need a freaking one to be able to take one of my mini green pins into the game. I groaned in frustration and roughly slapped the card on the messy pile of used cards next to the neatly straightened ones. Thalia laughed teasingly.

"Only because you suck," Thalia chuckled, grabbing a card. She smirked and placed it on the messy pile, and moving her mini yellow pin into her safe zone. I gaped at her and then scowled, she makes me so mad…

"Chilax, Percy! You still have a chance at winning," Annabeth laughed.

"Sure I do, seeing as both you and Thalia have all four pins out when I only have two!" I pointed out. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it when she couldn't find anything. "Exactly my point," I sighed. Annabeth sighed and picked up a card, her eyes sparkled. She moved her last mini red pin to the end of the safe zone.

"I win, I win, I win!" she chanted.

"I let you win, that's why," Thalia smiled. She and Annabeth looked at each other and both rolled their eyes, making them laugh afterwards. I'm left out, pushed into the dirt and ditched! I pouted and Annabeth saw me, she rolled her eyes again and grabbed my hand. Pulling me up into a warm hug, I buried my face in her hair and sniffed. Her hair smells like strawberries.

"Can we go eat something?" She asked as she pulled back. I smirked and nodded, pulling her to the kitchen. Thalia can follow, because I am not going to hold her hand. I could get a disease.

"Yeah, anything for you Annabeth. How about some ice cream?" I suggested, rummaging through stuff in the fridge and freezer. Annabeth looked over my shoulder and smiled when she saw the four containers of ice cream. When it comes to ice cream, my mom is all over it. She loves it, and so does Paul. So no matter what, we always have some.

"Definitely! Can I have some of the cookie dough kind?" Annabeth asked, eagerly reaching for the container. I laughed and pulled it out for her and sat it on the counter. Annabeth smiled and looked at Thalia who was also looking over my shoulder, but a couple feet away. I don't want her too close.

"Chocolate," Thalia decided, and looked at me. I smiled and took out the chocolate one, and also sat it on the counter. Annabeth looked through a few cabinets before she found the right one, she pulled out three bowls and placed the in front of me. I pulled out the ice cream scooper from the drawer, and dug out some of the cookie dough flavor and dumped it in the bowl.

"Mmm…" Annabeth hummed, I smiled. I put more in her bowl and then handed it to her, she grabbed a spoon and kissed me on the cheek before going to sit on the floor by the coffee table. I filled Thalia's bowl, not as much as Annabeth's though, so she scowled at me as she walked towards Annabeth. I quickly filled my bowl with the chocolate flavor, grabbed a spoon, and jogged over to sit across from Annabeth on the floor. We ate a few spoonfuls before someone spoke.

"This is yummy," Annabeth commented, taking another spoon of ice cream. I smirked and leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"You know what else is yummy?" I asked, seductively. Annabeth shivered and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" She asked, almost breathlessly.

"You," I whispered, and kissed her on the lips. She tasted spectacular, just like cookie dough, too. But the taste was richer, and more sweet. If only we had the type of cookie dough, I would have it all the time. Thalia fake coughed beside Annabeth, making Annabeth and I breakaway. She, of course, was scowling at me.

"That was one of the most disgusting things I have ever witnessed," Thalia mumbled, scooping some more of her ice cream. I smirked, I knew just what to say to piss her off. I leaned in a bit closer to her, she blinked and her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"You're just jealous," I pointed out. Thalia's face turned red and she narrowed her eyes. She dug her spoon into the mound of ice cream, and took about half of it. But she didn't eat it, nope, she dumped it on my head. Her fingers laced through my hair, spreading the ice cream.

"HEY!" I yelled, jumping back as the cold mushy stuff fell in my face. I laughed despite of the anger, and grabbed some ice cream and chucked it at Thalia. It hit her square in the chest, that is definitely somewhere you shouldn't hit a girl at. Especially Thalia, unless you don't want to live to see the next day. Annabeth was laughing on the floor. Thalia also noticed this and took some ice cream and smeared it in Annabeth's hair.

"Sorry we were being selfish, now you can play, too!" Thalia smiled as Annabeth grabbed her ice cream bowl fiercely. Annabeth ran after Thalia, and that's how everything started. We ran around the living room, chucking blobs of ice cream at each other, never missing. So, after a few minutes we ran out, and everyone was covered in melted ice cream. But we were laughing, each of us wiping ice cream out of our face.

"You have a little something on your face," Annabeth joked, pointing a finger a;; around my face. I smiled a cheeky one and dragged my palm down my face, making all of it fall down my shirt instead. I jumped as I felt the coldness. I took of my shirt and wiped it off my chest. I smiled proudly at my six-pack, I worked hard for that. And apparently, Thalia and Annabeth both liked it, too.

"See what you like?" I asked, smirking.

"Not really," Mom said from the front door. The smirk disappeared from my face, and was quickly replaced by a nervous smile. She stood at the door, but she wasn't the only one there. And I'm sorry to say it wasn't Paul, it was Rachel.

"Hey Mom.." I said nervously, my eyes flickered to Rachel. Taking in her too short of shorts, and her way too tight V-neck. I was more disgusted then impress, and that's a lot to say considering the fact that she looked amazing. She looked uncomfortable, too, my mom was hugging her shoulders. My mom and her got along very well, but so did Annabeth and her. "So.. Why is Rach here?" I asked, using Rachel's nickname.

"Because she is," Mom answered, giving me a stern look. "She was walking to the door when I got here, so I let her in." I nodded and looked at Rachel again. I was getting suspicious, she looked different. She usually stayed away from anything tight or too long. And she had lip gloss smeared on her lips, and I could see purple eye powder or whatever that stuff is called on her eyelids. (A/N I know it's called eye shadow, but a guy wouldn't know that right ;))

"Sooo, what'd yah want?" I asked, looking Rachel straight in the eyes. Her eyes flickered towards Annabeth who was standing next to me, then they moved onto Thalia, and then settled back on me. She almost looked sad, if you try hard enough looking through the anger in the.

"I needed to talk to you," she said, looking at my mom. My mom had a look of sympathy in her eyes, she nodded and looked back at me.

"Why don't you let Rachel stay with you tow? Thalia can stay over, too." Mom said. Thalia and Rachel shrugged, eyeing each other. Ooh, this might just get interesting.

"I need to ask," Thalia said, and then whispered too low for either Rachel or Mom to hear. "I need to send Artemis and iris message and ask, but I don't have a drachma." Thalia said. Annabeth laid a hand on her pocket, and smiled.

"I have one," she said. Thalia and her started to walk away, but I grabbed Annabeth's hand making her stop. Thalia stopped, too, and eyed me.

"In the kitchen, through the window, is a fire escape. Go there and there is a hose, got to have the mist to make an iris message, dontcha?" I winked and then released Annabeth's hand/ She mouthed a thank you and then walked away with Thalia.

"Where are they going?" Rachel asked, watching Thalia and Annabeth walk away. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"They're just going to call Thalia's mom to see if she can sleepover," I lied smoothly. I know it wouldn't be a bad thing to tell them what Thalia and Annabeth are doing, but I just rather keep it between Thals and Annabeth. No Rachel and Mom.

"Oh," Rachel said.

"So, Rachel dear, are you able to stay over?" Mom asked. Rachel pursed her lips and looked at me, her eyes narrowing and then looking to were Annabeth and Thalia disappeared from. Rachel turned her head to my Mom, her wild fiery red hair moving from the movement.

"Um, sure," Rachel agreed, and smiled at my mom, which she happily returned. "I need to go and grab my pajamas though." Rachel was started to walk out the room, but my mom stopped her. Rachel turned around, startled a little bit.

"It's okay, you can use some of mine. Annabeth might let you borrow some, too." Mom said, giving me a look. Gosh, what does Mom have shoved up her ass? She's been acting really… ugh, she's just being annoying right now.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Jackson," Rachel smiled. Mom smiled and patted Rachel on the back. Rachel walked closer to me, and Mom closed the door behind her. Mom started walking towards me.

"We'll talk about this-" she pointed at my bare chest - "later. I don't know why I trusted you enough to leave you home alone with two girls! I wonder how much clothes you would have on if I would've came home later…" My cheeks burned by the blush as I listened to my mom's babbling. What she was saying is that I probably would've had sex with them if she hadn't of come. What the fu-

"But you wouldn't do that, right?" Mom asked. I took a deep breath, and rolled my eyes at her. She sounded like her old self, not some cranky granny.

"No, ma'am!" I told her, she nodded and walked into her room. Those shoes with the sticks underneath (heels) must be killing her. They look deadly, and the angle looked really uncomfortable. How do chicks manage to wear those death traps?

"Oh!" My mom said, coming back to the living room. There was red lines on her feet from those shoes, she had already taken them off. "Come on, Rachel, I'll get you a pair of pajama bottom. Hey, Annabeth?" Mom asked. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Thalia behind me. I gave Annabeth a quick smile before looking back at Mom.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Could you let Rachel borrow a top to wear to bed?" Mom asked. Annabeth walked up beside me and smiled at Mom as she nodded. When Mom turned away to look at Rachel, Annabeth gave Rachel a mean look. Girls are way too dramatic, you don't see boys doing that to other boys. Much. Only when they're messing with each other's girl, then they get pissy and start giving 'looks'. Oops, back to the present.

"Um, yeah sure," Annabeth said sweetly. She's a good actress, because she definitely didn't look oh-so-happy about letting Rachel borrow anything from her. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed it, she relaxed a little bit.

"Thanks, honey. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Mom said, and jogged to her bedroom. A few silent minutes later, she strolled back into the room with her favorite pink and black polka dotted pajama pants. She handed them to Rachel's outstretched hands.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled.

"Ok, come on, Rach. I'll give you a shirt you can wear," Annabeth said, pulling me to my room were her stuff was. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a baggy white tee and handed it to Rachel. Rachel smiled and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Stupid bitch," Thalia muttered under her breath as she walked into the room. I raised my eyebrows, I didn't even remember when she and Rachel had ever met. If they did.

"Do you even know her?" I asked.

"Uh, no, thank Gods," Thalia answered. "But Annabeth has told me enough about this Rachel chick for me to be able to citizen her, and she is a bitchy, boy-stealing, fugly-" I knew Thalia wasn't a very nice person inside or out, but whoa.

"Okay! Okay!" I chuckled, raising my hand in the air. "Thanks, Thals." I laughed, Thalia shrugged and then looked at me funny? "What? Did my pants fall down or something?" I said, looking down to make sure my pants weren't falling to the floor.

"No, you called me Thals," she smiled.

"..And?" I asked. She shrugged and sat down on the bed. "Um, okay then? Don't let that big head of yours think of me calling you Thals as anymore then friendly talk, got it?" I said. Thals laughed and pointed both her thumbs up, agreeing. I smiled at her and noticed Annabeth staring at the door. I turned around to see Rachel. Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel glared at each other.

The air around us turned form friendly to tense.

* * *

**Sooo what'd ya think? Review please!**

**Gotta go.. gotta write the next chapter (s?) I owe ya.. *wink wink***


	8. Author's Note

My Fanfictioners,

I know you must be getting angry by me not updating, but I can't really afford it at the moment. A few days ago my dad got in a car accident and has… passed away. It has really taken a toll on me, I'm real depressed and haven't got the strength in me to type any more chapters. For now. I need some time to get over this, I probably will never get over it fully, but close enough. Maybe a month or two… we'll see. Anyways, not only has it affected me and the rest of my family, but my dad had a huge part in paying the bills. So, now we're really struggling with money. So, I doubt I'll even be allowed on the computer for awhile, anyways. Thank you so much for understanding, I appreciate your patience.

Love & Thanks,

Julie


End file.
